creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Kotari Cluster
The Kotari Cluster is an immense cluster of galaxies located many billions of miles away from the Milky Way. It is the home to a coalition of thousands of diverse alien civilizations, at all levels of advancement. The Kotari Cluster is more a coalition of location than government, however, there is a loose overarching government that takes the task of keeping order within the Cluster. Kotari Imperium The Kotari Imperium is the overarching government of the Kotari Cluster. However, it is an imperium in name only. A senate of beings meet to decide on issues that affect the fate of the entire cluster. There is a presiding leader over the Imperium, known as the Pathmaster, however he or she only has a small amount of power, mainly to call emergency action if necessary. The Pathmaster also has the ability to bring issues directly to the Senate, so many troubled systems will contact them before asking their senator. The Pathmaster is an elected position, but it is a life term, unless the Pathmaster is removed by a majority citizen vote. This makes things somewhat slow, but very fair to the public. Geography As the Kotari Cluster is not a single galaxy, there are as yet no completely accurate maps. However, the standardly accepted geography is described in the map below: Central Space Central Space is the political and cultural center of the cluster. It is composed of three galaxies, the northernmost of which contains the senate hall, government offices and Galactic Courts. The senate always meets in Central Space, and many of the more metropolitan civilizations are located there. The Commonwealth The Commonwealth is a largely independent part of the cluster, although its leaders to answer to the will of the senate. Many smaller civilizations live in the Commonwealth, where they have formed a sort of council for managing the affairs of their systems, away from the bustle of the superpower planets. The Chelstrian Sector The Chelstrian Sector is one of the oldest parts of Kotari Space, and is home to some of the most ancient species. These races often keep to themselves, but the one interaction (aside from their senators) they have with Central Space and the other parts of the Kotari Cluster is in their knowledge and recordkeeping. Many of the races are older than the central government itself, and as such are very wise and knowledgeable. Therefore, the Kotari Cluster Senate unanimously agreed that the official libraries of the Cluster should be located in the Chelstrian sector. The Narian Territories If Central Space is the Cluster's political center, then the Narian Territories are its economic center. The Narian territories are almost the same age as the central government, although their loose beginnings are somewhat older, dating back to trade gatherings between spacefaring merchants. All major trade, commerce and business is handled here. It is here that the entire Kotari Cluster receives the bounty of their fellow planets and star systems. Vargos often called "a lawless scumhole", Vargos is the criminal capital of the Kotari Cluster. Dominated by massively controlling crime lords, Vargos is the enemy of the merchants in the Narian Territories. Vargan criminal organizations frequently hijack Narian trade ships, and they have complete grip on the market for everything the Narian Territories will not trade. Vargos is a rough part of the Cluster, and its power cannot be denied. The Ring Zone Little is known about the unexplored "ring zone". An area of freezing cold temperatures and ominous space anomalies, no contact with any races there has made its way to Central Space. No one is sure what may or may not live there. Explorations are dangerous, to to the frequent space storms and quantum irregularity of the area. This outer "ring" of the Cluster has continued to remain a puzzling mystery. Planets A complete map of the Kotari Cluster's planets does not yet exist. However, a few of the planets of each sector are listed here. Chelstrian Sector *Urian *Shilzira *Maneru *Oron *Tairan Central Space *Chapani *Sencoria *Centrum (Asteroid) *Altaron *Tarios *Cath Narian Territories *Kuel *Marturia *Entapis *Trey *Pelsor Vargos *Shuda *Teleth *Oskan *Mirusheth *Nakerel The Commonwealth *Undura *Zhar *Falorumen *Manhir *Belar *Arkan II *Arkan VI *Opha *Arkan IV *Skira'a Technology The technology of the Kotari Cluster was, in general, much more advanced than our own, but it was still developing. An unusual aspect of Kotarian technology is that it came from various different sources. The Imperium was responsible for some of the methods of transportation, as well as tools for space exploration, and most starships. The technology of the Chelstrian Sector was highly advanced, and much of the Imperium's knowledge of science and technology came from the species of that sector. Space travel was often used in the Cluster, but extremely efficient methods of space travel were still being pioneered. Transportation The mainly accepted mode of transportation from galaxy to galaxy was taught to the Imperium by the members of the planet Oron. Methods were used to create stable interstellar wormholes. These wormholes were then connected to what was known as a Station. From a station, beings could travel to another Station. The generally utilized method was to hook up to the nearest Station, teleport to a Station close to the destination, then fly to the destination from said Station. Another method of space travel which would function similar to Stations, but in principle more resembled a web of travel points, was being researched by the members of Urian, but it has not been perfected. This method would utilize an onboard engine attachment, combined with a computer, to show the pilot the Cluster, spread out in a web. Each place where two lines met would be a point. By traveling along these lines at light or faster than light speed, a ship could effectively teleport from one location to another. Weapons and Warfare Warfare was a relatively unknown thing to the Cluster, as no factions had yet grown powerful enough to start an interstellar war. However, conflicts did arise. Various methods of defense were used to deal with them. The most common weapons were Plasma guns and, occasionally, Photon Beamers. Plasma Guns were shaped like pistols or other types of guns, and used a molecular heater to shape bolts of energized plasma. Photon Beamers were rarer, and more powerful. They were shaped like a laser pointer. A Photon Beamer would intake Photons from the surrounding area, and up them to a higher energy level. This would make them more powerful and dangerous. The photons then would be projected in an offensive beam. The Photon Beamer was introduced to the Imperium by the Chelstrian Sector. Another weapon that had barely begun to be tapped into was what was known as Extraquantum energy, or Ether. Extraquantum energy was a powerful energy that permeated the Cluster. It needed special conditions to be stable, but it could be harvested and used in energy weapons. Most of the Imperium was only capable of harvesting it into spheres, which would then be thrown like grenades or bombs at the enemy. The Urianos, however, along with a few other species in the Chelstrian Sector, had begun to be able to shape it into powerful energy "swords". Language Being a very large area, many hundreds of different languages were used in the Kotari Cluster. There were three languages, however that were considered the lingua franca for the Senate: *Chapanian *Centrese *Kueli These were the languages of Chapani, Centrum and Kuel respectively. Centrese was mainly used in the Senate, with some Chapanian, while Kueli was chiefly used among financial and trade groups. Category:Galactic Clusters